


psycho

by perixcyn



Series: 七宗罪 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: （番外篇）暴怒
Relationships: Joyri, joygi, seulrene - Relationship
Series: 七宗罪 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572130
Kudos: 4





	psycho

**Author's Note:**

> *黑童话/荒诞文学  
> *观psycho预告衍生产物  
> *97/07/酒椰大乱炖  
> *cp关系在本文中并不重要  
> *与《末日派热舞》无瓜

Irene女王拥有一座巨大的城堡和城堡后长势旺盛的玫瑰花园，她像平常那样站在玫瑰园中央的塔楼上，面无表情地看着自己的妹妹与王国内最骁勇善战的骑士在花丛里忘情地拥吻。这不是她们第一次被看到，女王也不是不知道骑士倾慕于那位生得和她一样漂亮的公主，她只是阴沉着脸未发一言，转身回到卧房。

“ReVe！”女王高喊。

西装制服的管家应声推门，毕恭毕敬地问：“女王陛下，需要我为您做些什么？”

“把涩琪带到我的房间来，她在楼下的玫瑰花园里。然后送骑士回去，告诉她，很快有一场硬仗要打了，少来纠缠我的妹妹。”Irene摘下手套，搭在她的肩上，“——当然，这样的话不该原封不动地从你的口中转达，你得对她恭敬一些，懂吗？”

“我明白，陛下。”

管家向她行礼，掖上门退出去，不一会儿带着公主出现在塔楼最高处的卧房里。女王端坐在床上，头顶戴着金子做的王冠，缝制长裙的是几万只雪鸮的羽毛，乌黑的长发一丝不苟地盘起，手里拿着一根黑曜石做的权杖。她的妹妹站在门口，同样穿着用几万只雪鸮的羽毛做成的长裙，戴着同样用金子做的王冠，栗棕色的长发披在背后，除了手里没有代表着王国权柄的权杖，都妆扮得像是第二个女王。

“涩琪，过来。”女王向她的妹妹伸出手，在公主出言反抗之前攥住了她纤细的胳膊。

“为什么一而再再而三地忤逆我呢？涩琪。你在把我的话当耳旁风吗？你是这个王国最尊贵的女人——我是说，除了我。没人有与你相配的资格，包括那个姓朴的骑士。她骁勇善战，她美丽又英俊，但她永远不配得到公主的芳心。”

“可是姐姐……”

“我说了算！”女王打断她，“涩琪，你该学着如何做一个乖巧又听话的公主，让臣民们因为你的美丽和善良、高贵和优雅获得幸福和快乐，让他们信仰你，心甘情愿地匍匐在你的裙下，而不是每天都想方设法来顶撞我。”她突然站起来，捏住公主的手腕，把她甩进柔软的床褥中央，“我已经下达政令，明天的太阳升起之时，朴秀荣就要带着骑兵出征，在她砍掉天鹅国那个巫术师的脑袋之前，不允许她再踏入王城一步。”

“可这并不是一场必胜的战役！”公主急切地坐起来，眼里盛满不可置信的讶异，“你疯了，姐姐。你疯了——”

“涩琪，我最后一次警告你，别再挑战我的耐心。”Irene提高声量，皱起两条细长的眉，“这自然不是一场必胜的战役，对于朴秀荣来说根本没有必胜的战役。”她按住公主的胸脯，把她再次推进床褥里，居高临下地说，“因为赢的人只能是我。”

女王翻身上床，撕开公主身上用几万只雪鸮的羽毛做成的长裙，狠狠地侵占了她的身体，公主无助又绝望地哭泣着，哭声穿过门缝，传进管家的耳朵里。她害怕极了，她害怕听见那些声音，像她同样害怕在几年前开始服侍女王时在夜半或看见或听见的那些可怖的事情。

ReVe是个忠诚的仆人，忠诚的仆人要为主人保守秘密，所以她纵使早已经知道Irene对她的亲生妹妹涩琪有变态而疯狂的独占欲，会抱着她穿过的衣物入睡，命人收集她掉落的每一根头发丝，小心地采摘她夸赞过的每一朵玫瑰，把它们储存在塔楼高处上锁的房间，甚至有一回，她为城堡里晚睡的女主人端上一盆洗脸水，不小心看见她露出被子之外磨蹭的光裸的两条大腿——女王竟然在对着妹妹的短裤自渎！她无意间撞破了这对王国最尊贵的姐妹，不，准确地说，撞破了女王的密辛，她害怕极了，也只敢低下头，眼观鼻鼻观心，和外面那些如同木偶一样的侍者一起沉默着。

公主犹在哭泣，只是声音逐渐微弱下去，不一会儿，衣衫凌乱的女王打开房门。

“ReVe！”Irene仰起天鹅一样的脖颈，纵使精致又优雅的高髻乱蓬蓬地散落了，仍然是那样高贵又美丽，她命令道：“涩琪得了不能见人的怪病，从今往后，她只能一直住在塔楼里，一日三餐会有人按时送来，你看着她吃下去。会有木匠来钉死卧房的每一扇窗户，仅有的一把钥匙在你身上，除了我，任何人都不许打开它，明白吗？”

“遵命，女王陛下。”ReVe弯下腰回答。

-

女王向骑士承诺，若是她俘虏了天鹅国大名鼎鼎的巫术师后凯旋，那一天势必举国同庆，她将向整个王国诏告骑士与公主结合的盛大婚礼。这使骑士激动极了，但她很快冷静下来，仔细清点整理她的戎装，那是一副铁做的盔甲，旁边还有三把托王国里最好的铁匠打造的铁锁。

铁锁用来对付天鹅国的巫术师，那位传说中的巫术师能轻易迷惑一个人的心智。“我的心永远属于公主，就算是巫术，也是不能让我为之悦动的”，骑士一边这样想，一边拿起铁锁，锁向自己的心脏。“咔”、“咔”、“咔”，她一连在自己的心上挂了三把沉甸甸的铁锁，在沉如黑天鹅绒的夜里眺望城堡的方向。

“我的公主。”她深情地祷告，“为了你，我一定会平安地回来。”

第二天清早，太阳刚刚从地平线升起，骑士带着军队浩浩汤汤地向天鹅国前进，这一路十分艰辛，她不断用佩剑砍断荆棘，用大块的鹅卵石在湍急的河流中铺路，其间还刺死了一条满身长着坚硬鳞片的毒蛇。

士兵们不眠不休地赶路，连续啃了三天干粮的他们疲劳又饥饿，看见一只受伤的鹌鹑，想要用肥美的鸟肉做一顿饱餐。但骑士制止了他们，她说：“善良的涩琪公主不会伤害这只可怜的小东西，如果她在这里，她会为这只鸟儿哭泣。”

士兵们听了骑士的话，便不再觊觎那只鸟儿了。善良的骑士撕下一小块布料为它包扎，不一会儿，它就扑棱着翅膀飞走了。

军队继续前进，在又三天之后走进一处密林，“天鹅国到了！”向导说，所有人开始戒备，连马儿也躁动地用蹄子刨了刨地。密林里十分黑暗，因为那些树长得太高太大了，遮掉了所有的阳光，导致这里的白天也像黑夜。士兵们举起火把，照亮一个又一个用黑布撑起的帐篷，像一个个小坟包。胆小的士兵已经吓得尿了裤子，因为有一个穿着巫师袍的女人从始至终就站在最大的帐篷前，不声不响地睁着棕色的眼睛盯着他们看。

“你们是谁？”那个女人问，“你们来做什么？”

“您是金艺琳小姐吗？”骑士翻身下马，委婉而礼貌地回答，“我是红绒国的骑士，我叫朴秀荣。Irene女王非常崇敬您的法术，派我来请您回到王宫，女王有一些事想向您讨教。”

士兵们惊诧地交头接耳，他们得到的通知可根本不是这样！女王让他们砍下那个叫金艺琳的巫术师的头，要么就在回程的途中唆使巫术师砍下那个叫朴秀荣的骑士的脑袋，无论如何，他们必须做成这件看起来根本无法完成的事，否则女王就会杀了他们。

善良的骑士被蒙在鼓里，那个看起来温柔又和蔼的女王向她下达的是“俘虏”的命令。她并不知道她满心以为在等她回去履行婚约的公主此刻正在被伪善的女王侵犯，也并不知道她的心上人被关在所有窗户都被钉死的塔楼里，听不到她绝望又无助的哭泣。

“这些人也是来‘请’我的吗？”巫术师不为所动，依旧质疑道：“他们看起来全副武装，随时会向我拔剑，可不像您那样彬彬有礼。”

“扔掉武器！”骑士率先丢掉了她的佩剑，双手举过头顶。士兵们面面相觑，但还是选择听从骑士的指令，把长矛和盾牌，剑和刀“哐啷”“哐啷”地丢在地上。

“这样是否足以展示我的诚意？巫术师小姐。”骑士彬彬有礼地把手搭在肩上，向她行绅士礼，“红绒国骑士朴秀荣，代表我的国家邀请您。”

“好吧，”巫术师走上前来，自顾自跳上骑士的马鞍，“我跟你回去。”

-

俘虏巫术师的过程实在太过顺利，甚至不能称之为俘虏，更像两个国家在进行友好的交流，巫术师是自愿跟着军队走的，那三把铁锁也没有派上用场。这一切都让骑士兴奋极了，因为就在几天后，她即将要和深爱的公主结婚。先锋哨兵已经骑着最快的马儿去王城通风报信，很快地，女王就会知道他们凯旋的消息。

巫术师穿着一件黑乎乎的斗篷，坐在她的白马上，像坐在骑士的怀里。骑士志得意满，早已以公主的未婚夫自居，她对此感到不适，叫来一位牵着马的士兵，同他说：“让天鹅国的客人坐在你的马儿身上，你来牵缰绳，千万不要掉队了。”

“我不坐他的马。”金艺琳说。她有一双危险的眼睛，盯着骑士瞧，像会吃人的漩涡一样。

骑士与她对视一眼，感到胸口的锁在微微震动，不由得严肃起来。“请不要害怕，尊贵的客人。”她谨慎地说，“士兵们早已扔下了武器，再没有什么能够伤害您。”她高呼那个牵马的士兵的名字：“乔治！作为红绒国的骑兵，你发誓必须完全服从我的命令！”

“是。我发誓！”乔治高声回答，向骑士和巫术师行军礼。

“不行。”巫术师仍然盯着骑士的眼睛，“在踏上红绒国城堡的塔桥之前，你半步也不能离开，否则我立刻回天鹅国去。”

好吧，真是一个脾气古怪的女孩，骑士想，只能让巫术师坐在自己的怀里继续赶路。这一路上没有来时艰辛，反而非常顺利，骑士心上的三把铁锁安静地锁在那里，巫术师也没有再转过自己的脑袋，用那种能把人吸进去的目光盯着她瞧，士兵们虽然丢掉了武器，却没有遇到任何危机，路上，他们还看见另一只受伤的胖鹌鹑，这次谁也没有要抓起它做鸟肉烧烤，士兵们心甘情愿地啃着干粮。

他们很快就踏入红绒国的土地，先锋哨兵骑着快马赶来，单膝跪在即将入城的骑士脚边。“骑士大人，女王和公主已经带着大臣们出城迎接您的凯旋！”他说着，就要去抓巫术师的胳膊，“请您继续前进，我来替您处置天鹅国的俘虏——”他的话还没有说完，就突然口吐白沫，倒在了地上。

“让这些无礼冒犯的人统统走开！”巫术师愤怒地摘下斗篷上的帽子，用漩涡一样的眼睛盯着她，“朴骑士，你必须护送我直到见到那位所谓的Irene女王，半步也不许离开。”

“是，尊贵的客人，我会一直护送您，直到您见到Irene女王。”骑士说。她命令王国里的臣民们让出一条宽敞的大道，策马向城堡的方向走。

这时骑士感到心上的一把铁锁震动了几下，她不以为意，以为是因为刚才再次看到巫术师的眼睛。可越向城堡靠近，铁锁就震动得越剧烈，一开始是一把、两把锁在胸腔里“嗡——”“嗡——”地响，然后是三把锁一起。这时她有些后悔临行之前的举动，那都是因为女王告诉她，要和公主结合，她必须保证她的心不为其它人跳动。巫术师并不能影响她分毫，但她是那么期待见到深爱的女人。

骑士痛苦地捂住了胸口，她看见一簇模糊的人影，她心爱的公主站在人群里向她挥手。踏上塔桥之前，骑士听见远处传来公主焦急的声音。“秀荣！”公主站在城堡方阵的最前端呐喊，提着裙子向她跑来。

骑士心上的三把锁随着她的心跳剧烈地抖动起来，马儿踏上塔桥，然后“啪！”“啪！”两声，两把铁锁被她的心跳震断了。巫术师在此时回过头，用漩涡一样的眼睛盯着她，那双视线极度危险，但朴秀荣感受不到，她的心里、眼里都是流着泪提着裙子向她跑来的涩琪公主。

公主跑得太着急了，不小心踩到自己的裙角，在骑士胯下的马儿面前摔倒。“噗！”骑士的鲜血喷涌而出，是第三把锁在心脏的剧烈跳动下被震得爆开了，铁片割裂了她剧烈收缩的心房，她无力地从马上坠下，连说最后一句话的力气也没有，就这么可悲地死去了。

“拿下那个邪恶的巫术师！是她害死了红绒国最好的战士！”

Irene女王站在人群中央，哀痛地下令，人们纷纷抽泣着哀悼，并向被俘虏的巫术师的黑色斗篷上丢石子、烂菜叶子和臭鸡蛋。城堡的卫兵蜂拥而上，一半给巫术师戴上眼罩，拖着她走向地牢，一半抬着担架床，担起晕倒的涩琪公主，把她送往被囚禁的塔楼。

-

骑士的葬礼非常隆重，她的棺椁绕城一圈，所有的臣民都哭着相送，这个善良的好骑士，红绒国会永远铭记她。

“看啊，ReVe。”女王站在城堡的露台上向外瞭望，语气难掩兴奋，几乎要唱起歌，“那个讨人厌的朴秀荣终于死了，金艺琳成了我的俘虏，我要挖掉她的眼睛，用她的眼球调制一剂魔药，让涩琪永远只属于我。”

ReVe是个忠诚的仆人，她没有说话，也没有出卖躲在门后听到这一切的公主。公主日夜以泪洗面，她的眼早已哭肿了，白天，她不吃不喝地思念自己的爱人，夜里却被自己的亲生姐姐压在床上一遍又一遍的侵犯，她骨瘦如柴，觉得自己快要死了，连爬上城堡楼梯的力气都没有。

公主屏住呼吸，狠狠地咬住嘴唇，她快要忍不住痛苦又绝望的惊呼了，那个曾经温柔善良的姐姐根本就是个伪善的恶魔！这段日子她为她打开塔楼卧房的大门，让她可以自由出入，缅怀她的爱人，可事实不是这样，她疯了，她太得意了，她根本就是想要自己接受朴秀荣已经死亡的事实，从而心甘情愿地做被她亵玩的木偶！

悲愤交加的公主悄悄准备了一套狱守的衣裳，她把自己漂亮的脸蛋用煤灰涂黑，在半夜潜入地牢，与被关押的巫术师说：“Irene女王是个疯子，她杀了我的爱人，还想软禁我，我没有时间了，我需要你的帮助。杀了女王，作为交换，我愿意付出任何代价。”

“任何沉重的代价吗？”巫术师说，“你想好了，我可一时半会儿没想好，但我可以帮你完成这个愿望。”

“随你想，我可以随时兑现它。”公主笃定地说。

“好吧。首先，你要砍掉朴秀荣的头，把它埋在你们初次相遇的玫瑰花园里那株最大的玫瑰花树下。听着，如果还有更多无辜的人能激起女王的暴怒，你要一并砍掉他们的头，一并埋进玫瑰花园里，这会让我们更快成功的。”巫术师说，“祝你好运，公主殿下。”

公主按照巫术师的吩咐，要求ReVe在下葬之前斩断骑士的头。ReVe是个忠诚的仆人，她照做了。公主捧着那个圆滚滚的头颅，像捧着一件稀世珍宝，赶在太阳升起之前，把它埋在那棵巨大的玫瑰花树底下。

“我会为你报仇的，秀荣。”公主亲吻那颗头颅上黑色的嘴唇，“等我。”

骑士的丧礼结束了，公主再次被Irene女王关进了塔楼最高处的房间，与之前不同的是，公主的态度在渐渐软化着，一日她主动拥抱她，对她说，“姐姐，我爱你”，“姐姐，我想和你结婚”，这让女王欣喜若狂。她被甜言蜜语冲昏了头脑，甚至开始筹备世界上最荒诞的婚礼，也渐渐放松了对公主的幽禁和监视，渐渐忘记了还在地牢里关着的有一双漩涡一样的眼睛的巫术师。

公主得以出入那座塔楼了，她每天穿着用火烈鸟羽毛和翠鸟尾巴做的新裙子，戴着深海珍珠做成的王冠和用新鲜玫瑰花编成的花环，每经过一个红绒国的子民，不论男女，她都以含情脉脉的目光看去。

“啊！我们的公主是那样的美丽！”

臣民们为她呼喊，为她疯狂，年轻的小伙子害了相思病，日日望着金碧辉煌的城堡，年迈的打铁工人放下手中的活计，想为她做一个精致的铁制人偶，姑娘们在护城河畔流连，不停地唱歌、跳舞，期盼能获得公主的关注和芳心。

公主生日那天，城堡里举办了一场舞会，她像一只花蝴蝶一样在人群中起舞，她的子民们争着抢着向前挤，想要一亲公主的芳泽，公主害羞地笑了，又像一只花蝴蝶一样轻盈地飞走。

一个胆大的英俊小伙子走上前，“美丽的公主，我可以邀请您跳一支舞吗？”公主笑着点点头，把戴着白色蕾丝手套的手放在他的掌心。

他们跳到不知道第几支舞的时候，女王现身了，她身后跟着ReVe，ReVe用推车推着一个巨大的生日蛋糕，但女王的表情是暴怒的，她无法容忍即将与自己进行婚礼的妹妹在别的男人女人们的怀抱里跳舞，于是她把权杖拄在地上，高声喊道：

“ReVe，砍掉他们的头！”

女王既懊悔又恼怒，她为了给妹妹一场这个世纪最盛大的婚礼耗尽心力，却疏忽了这些不知廉耻的狂蜂浪蝶，她的妹妹这样美丽，美丽得整个红绒国的子民都爱慕她，但总有些像朴秀荣那样讨人厌的蝼蚁觊觎只属于她的公主。

守卫们即刻拿下那些碰过公主的男男女女。臣民们从未见过这样的女王，他们觉得她疯了，惊恐地尖叫着跑出城堡。公主睁大漂亮的瞳孔，流下两行泪，她吓得不住地发抖，藏进那个正在屠戮生灵的刽子手怀里。

“姐姐，我只爱你。”公主哭着说。

“我绝不会让那些低贱的人碰你，他们都该死。”女王把公主的头搂在怀里，“涩琪，别怕，很快，就再也没有人敢觊觎你了。”

-

半夜，公主悄悄从女王身边起身，为浑身赤裸的自己套上狱守的衣服，把命令ReVe留下的无辜者的头颅埋进玫瑰花园的那棵最大的玫瑰树下。她又在自己的脸上抹上了煤灰，找到被遗忘许久的巫术师。

“我已经全部做好了。”公主说，为巫术师解下蒙眼的黑布。她第一次看见那双漩涡一样的眼睛，差点就被吸进去，幸亏巫术师很快地垂下眼。

公主抚着胸口，心有余悸，“朴秀荣的头，和二十几个无辜地引起Irene暴怒的人的脑袋，我把它们全部埋在玫瑰花园里那棵最大的玫瑰花树下。现在该做什么了？”

巫术师已经瘦得脱了相，脸上似乎只剩那两颗睁得大大的、渗人的、漩涡一样的眼睛，她盯着公主看了一会儿，说：“现在只需要邀请你亲爱的女王姐姐到玫瑰园里散步，就能为你的爱人报仇。我已经想好向你收取什么代价了，是任何代价——准备好了吗，公主殿下？”

“准备好了。”公主笃定地回答，“任何代价。”

又过了几天，就在婚礼前夕，公主按照巫术师的吩咐，邀请她的姐姐Irene到玫瑰花园里散步。女王欣然应邀，公主牵着她的手，手心止不住地冒汗，但不是为了要结婚而紧张，是为了终于能为自己的爱人报仇而激动万分。

她们并肩走到那棵巨大的玫瑰花树底下，一瞬间，玫瑰花树长出数以万计的黑色藤蔓，把她们围绕在中间，一根黑色的长刺刺穿女王的胸口，鲜血溅了公主满身。公主又哭又笑，像疯了似的，巫术师不知何时现身，穿着黑色的斗篷站在玫瑰花藤做成的笼子外。

“她死了！”公主又哭又笑地大喊，“她死了！”

又一根黑色的长刺刺穿公主的胸口，她倒在地上，和女王的尸体倒在一起。

“哈哈哈哈！”巫术师站在玫瑰樊笼外疯了似的大笑，“都去死吧！”

她对着那一座玫瑰樊笼自言自语，像个疯婆子，“秀荣啊，这就是上一世拆散我们的人，我还记得她把我的头颅埋在这棵玫瑰树底下，把你流放去了天鹅国——那真是一个野蛮的地方，这世竟又轮到我。你看啊，你看现在她也死得这样凄惨，像她这样的女人，凭什么两世转生都得到上帝保佑，拥有治理一个国家的权力？你竟然不再记得我了，竟然爱上她那个愚蠢的妹妹，竟然学得像她一样愚蠢！”

“都去死吧，都去死吧！”巫术师发出不堪入耳的尖利的大笑，“她们都死了，恶毒的女王和那个愚蠢的公主，还有被愚蠢的公主迷惑心智的红绒国的子民，都去死吧！”

巫术师拧掉了自己的头颅，那颗头还在大笑，骨碌碌地滚进玫瑰樊笼，被藤蔓阻断它的前路，扎瞎了那两只旋涡一样的眼睛。

-

“我的玫瑰死了！”

Wendy公主在她的小花园里尖叫。侍者和奶妈向尖叫的源头飞奔，看见Wendy公主前些日子从皇宫花园移植的三朵玫瑰，在这之前它们还美丽地盛开着，但公主是不需要栽培玫瑰的，所以它们都枯萎了。

那株并蒂的红玫瑰得了黑腐病，从根上烂开，先是向阴的那朵扑簌簌地往下掉花瓣，然后向阳的那朵也开始向阴生长，在今天早上病死了；最硕大的那朵玫瑰像被谁砍掉了脑袋，在昨天掉下了一整个完整的花盏；剩下的最后一朵紫玫瑰是扦插的，根茎的接口与花都越长越黑，越长越弯曲，越长越瘦弱，刺却扎伤了Wendy公主柔嫩的手心。

“我不要养这些花了！”

Wendy公主愤怒地拔掉最后一朵幸存的玫瑰，捧起水晶做的花盆，在地上摔了个粉碎。

-

THE END


End file.
